Trouble In A Tank Top
by CharliChocolate
Summary: Charlotte Gaskarth had been through everything with the guys. When she's finally reunited with them after 5 long years things are different. She's falling for someone. Who is it? Do they feel the same way back?    An All Time Low FanFic.


**Hey, so this is my first fanfic. Sorry if it's really bad. Anyway hope you enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any brands mentioned in this story, nor do I own All Time Low or any other names, but Charlotte.**

CHAPTER 1

Sup mofo's I'm Charlotte Gaskarth. Before you ask, yes I am related to famous lead singer of the band All Time Low Alex, I'm his twin sister to be actually. He never says anything about me because he doesn't want anyone disturbing me. Anyways my mother thinks Alex and I don't spend enough time together so I'm going on some big tour with them. It's called Glamour Kills Tour or something like that. They're filming a DVD on this tour to so this ought to be fun.

So it was the night before the GK Tour with the guys and I was getting pretty nervous. I hadn't seen Alex and the guys since high school because after graduation I moved to New York City. I glanced at the clock; it was 9:34 pm. I decided to go to bed since I had to leave at 2 am. I jumped into my king size bed I had all to myself, put my headphones in and slowly dozed of to sleep.

~!~

I woke up to my alarm buzzing. I rolled over to switch it off and lazily pulled myself out of bed and dragged myself to the shower. I stood there for a couple minutes just letting the warm water fall down my body. I glanced over at my razor then down at the scars son my arms. I controlled myself so I didn't. I've been secretly cutting ever since my brother committed suicide when I was 16. Nobody knows about me cutting and I'm not planning to tell anyone either. I've tried to stop once before but I failed miserably. But when I'm on tour with the guys I'm going to try again.

Anyway, I got out of the shower and went into my room to get dressed. I slipped on some black skinny jeans, a green v-neck shirt, a black vest and some black vans. I walked back into the bathroom and dried and straightened my medium length brown hair, put some light make-up on my deep brown eyes and slid in my lip ring. Than I grabbed my suitcases and made my way out the door and into a taxi to Grand Central. The building was quite busing for 2:30 in the morning, but I didn't complain. I just sat down on a bench listening to my Ipod and waiting for my train.

~!~

The train ride felt longer than it was. I started to become very excited when a voice came through the overhead speakers saying that we had arrived in Baltimore. I jumped up from my seat grabbed my bags and walked into the building to search for my brother and his friends.

JACK'S P.O.V.

Alex, Zack, Rian and I were sitting on a bench at the Baltimore train station waiting for Alex's sister Charlotte. Ever since high school I've been I love with her but I've always been too scared to make a move. Last time I saw her she had brown hair and brown eyes just like Alex. The two look so alike it's scary, but Charlotte had a few things about her that makes her unique. Like the way her hair falls in her eyes and how she got her lip pierced when she was 13 just because she wanted to. I suddenly became extremely excited when a voice came through the over head speaker saying that the train Charlotte was ment to be on had arrived. I watched as people spilled out of the train. I stood up to make myself visible to her as she stepped off the train. As soon as our eyes met I ran up to her and gave her a massive bear hug almost knocking her to the ground.

"CHARLIKINS," I screamed

"JACKY!" she replied hugging me back.

I forgot how cute she sounds when she says Jacky.

"I've missed you-" she started but was cut of by my lips pressing against hers.

CHARLOTTE'S P.O.V.

He kissed me. Jack Fucking Barakat kissed ME! It took me a couple seconds to recover from the shock and I kissed him back. He slid his tougne over my bottom lip begging for enertrance. I was just about to open my mouth, when Alex rudely interrupted us.

"Get a room, wait, since when were you to going out?"

"We're not," I said with a smug look on my face.

"Whore," Alex grinned

I just smiled and hugged him and said,

"I love you too bro".

I shared hugs all-round and the guys lead me out to the bus in the car park. We all jumped aboard the bus. All the guys Flyzik and Vinny flocked to the back lounge to play Halo. On his way Jack told me to pick a bunk. I chose a bunk on the bottom on the left wall. After I sent up my bunk, I lay down thinking about Jack. How his hair is so shiny and black and how he's smile is always so happy and big and how the kiss we shared early felt so right, Wait am I falling for Jack?


End file.
